Kate Diogo
Siobhan "Kate" Sullivan, mostly known as Kate or Psycho Girlfriend is a supporting heroic to Jesse and a frenemy of Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., being his ex-girlfriend. Overall, she is the anti-heroine/quaternary antagonist in The "Psycho" Series created by McJuggerNuggets. She makes a dreadful appearance in "Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving", a more significant appearance in "Psycho Dad Raids Stream", and plays a major part as the primary antagonist in "Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad". Involvement in the Psycho Series ''Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving Kate attends the Ridgway Thanksgiving party and helps clean up amounts of food, prior to Jesse's tantrum of flipping tables and whatnot. Psycho Dad Raids Stream Kate makes her first significant appearance (unlike her very first appearance, which was minor) defending Jesse after he got his streaming TV smashed. Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad Kate takes on the "Psycho" mantle when she presumably finds Jeffrey using his tablet instead of taking time with her and start getting into an argument. Jesse arrives to the scene mid-fight. Kate brings up information about their relationship such as when their last date was and tells Jeff to "Stop being a fucking hypocrite" for making fun of Jesse constantly. Eventually, Kate manages to get hold of Jeffrey's tablet and starts smashing the tablet on a wall. Jesse then leaves the scene and the argument continues off-screen, resulting in the two breaking up. Legacy After she and Jeffrey broke up, she was mentioned several times in a negative attitude during the continuation of The "Psycho" series. She was mentioned by Jesse during their trip to London gone wrong, only to be followed by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., who implied that she was nuts. She was also called a "whack-job" by Larry Abraham in Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout. She also made a statement that the Psycho Series is fake, after getting trash for when she breaked Jeffrey's tablet. In Early 2016, she was mentioned on Jeffrey's Twitter. In Early 2016 she has revealed on her Facebook that Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad was staged, and adding on that Jesse's father is angry as perceived in videos, but rather "sweet." Things She Has Damaged Psycho Appearances Trivia *According to Jesse, after the events of Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad, Kate moved out of the house. **Later, Jeffrey Jr. states that "they have been broken up for a while." *Despite making only one major appearance, Kate is the third most profane person in the series taking Psycho Dad's place after her major breakthrough in Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad, saying words like fuck, shit, and bullshit in almost every sentence. *Kate is the fourth most anger issued person in the series due to the relationship between her and Jeffrey. *Kate could be seen snickering at Jesse's bawling at Thanksgiving, despite standing up for him in Psycho Dad Raids Stream. *Kate could be seen as an exact mirror to Jesse's girlfriend. **Kate is more antagonistic and hostile, while Jesse's girlfriend is more calm and kind. **Both are girlfriends to the sons of Theresa Abraham-Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., with the irony being that Kate was the girlfriend to the more antagonistic brother, while Jesse's girlfriend is to the titular main protagonist of the McJuggerNuggets channel. Quotes *It's not unawaringly, it's your entire fucking life. *Let's play the "When's the last time we went on a date game?". Okay, because it was October. It's February now. *I'M BEING FUCKING CRAZY? '''I'M BEING FUCKING CRAZY?!' No, fuck you, Jeff! Fuck you! *I'm so fucking over this, You don't even understand why I'm MAD. *Sit the f*ck down, you can take plenty of seats. *You're never fucking trying do you get that? Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Characters